Future of Despair
by Sailor-Heart-Earth
Summary: An exciting mix of diffrent things Kingdom Hearts, Sailor Moon, Ender's game, ect. You don't even have to be familer with everthing to read it.


(I do not own any original characters from anything in this Crossover)  
  
Sora opened his eyes. He slowly looked below him, darkness still falling. He tried fruitlessly to change position. "How long have I been falling?" he asked himself.  
  
"Oh I don't know I think it's been a week." Goofy said from somewhere close. Sora turned his head.  
  
"I forgot you guys were here too," Sora said sheepishly.  
  
"Figures," Donald muttered.  
  
"I feel like we've been falling for days," Sora moaned.  
  
"We probably have theirs no aging shown in any of us so it's not long," Donald said.  
  
"Yeah and-" Sora cut off as he hit water. He hadn't seen that one coming. He gasped for breath then he found himself standing up no longer under water but knee deep in it like he had before. Riku held out his hand to him. Then Riku turned around, Sora strained to see what Riku was looking at. There was a girl with short black hair standing there afraid. Something orange and see-through reached out long tentacle-like things and grabbed the girl; she only looked up sadly and died.  
  
"Riku!" Sora called. Riku turned around but his face was a skeleton with cracks running around, blood stains on the teeth, and black eyes with traces of death, but the worst part was it's horrible smile. Sora stepped back, the Riku skeleton extended its long bony, bloodstained hand veined with darkness expecting Sora to take it. Sora stepped back as a wave rolled up from behind Riku but this was no ordinary wave, the same orange thing that had killed the black haired girl was in it, and there was darkness. Too much time thinking, Sora soon felt the wave crash into him. Another desperate gasp for air. The Riku skeleton turned around under the water and Sora saw its horrible smile again.  
  
Then he was on where the beach use to be. He was lying down on the cold metal ground; a girl with short brown hair who was about his age was lending him a hand. However, it wasn't Kairi; he took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. Sora looked around he was in a hall with fourteen people standing outside a door. One of the boys nearest it signaled the girl over. Sora followed her; standing in front of the door. Suddenly it went clear, everything inside was black. Sora fell backwards into the darkness, the girl reached from him but missed.  
  
Sora was falling again, but not for long, he landed on a solid platform. Dark shards flew up from the bottom and flew up in his face. He covered his head. "Ah!" He mumbled, he had always hated this part. He looked as they turned into doves and flew away.  
  
"So much to do, so little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid, the door is still shut," said the familiar voice.  
  
"This dream again, but what does in mean!?" said a female voice from behind him. There was a whooshing sound from behind him. A light shone on the dark platform, Sora saw the speaker he recognized her as the girl who helped him up after he saw the Riku skeleton. He dashed into the shadowy part of the platform, as she turned around. "The middle, I know I'm supposed to go but." she said.  
  
"You can't be afraid forever," Sora said. She nodded.  
  
She walked into the middle, the ground under their feet began to shake violently three pedestals rose out of the ground. Each one was bearing an item, Sora recognized what was happening. The sward was on the pedestal where he was hiding, it looked the same as he remembered it, red handle, and a small blade.  
  
"Choose," said the voice that had spoken to them after he saw the birds.  
  
"Choose? You know for someone who seems to know what their doing you aren't very specific." said the girl.  
  
"Your power is great, but limited. Choose your skills now." Said the voice.  
  
"Ok, whatever," she walked up to the staff. And picked it up in her hands. "Ok now what?"  
  
"You have chosen the power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Your path is set. Now you must choose again, choose, the power you will give up."  
  
"Ok now you're just freaking me out, but ok." She casually walked over to the sward, which happen to be directly across from the staff.  
  
"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power. Is this the form you choose?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." she said. The sward vanished from her hands. And the staff took its place.  
  
"Remember, you cannot be harmed by the darkness, so long as you remember that there is light, even in the darkest depths." The voice said.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean!?" the girl called to the air.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
The pedestals sank into the glass; the glass beneath her feet began to shatter. Sora fell as the glass beneath him shattered. He fell onto yet another platform. The girl was already looking at something. The face of the platform had something moving. Sora felt the cold slimy feeling of darkness wrapping around his feet.  
  
"Oh no," Sora muttered. The darkness consumed his head. After a few seconds of horrible icy cold emptiness, Sora woke up on a second platform with nothing but a door on it. Sora watched as the girl tried to pull it open. Lightning flashed occasionally.  
  
"Locked, it figures." She mumbled. Sora was now in the center of the platform. Something black slithered up to his feet. Sora took out his Keyblade and destroyed it. Suddenly there was a ring of those things around him. They looked like shadows except they walked straighter and had an electric flow between his two antenna Sora was surrounded he couldn't get them all. The circle tightened as the Heartless came closer. Suddenly one slightly to his left exploded. The girl fought her way into the circle.  
  
"You ok?" she asked destroying the nearest Heartless.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the help." Sora said.  
  
"So do you have a plan?" she asked. She ducked as a black, clawed hand reached out to grab her.  
  
"Not really, do you?" Sora asked.  
  
"I do, but I don't think it will work. I might be overestimating the staff too much." She said.  
  
"Well it's worth a try, no way we can defeat this one at a time." Sora said.  
  
"Right!" She agreed, "Ok when I say so drop to the ground. You're body must remain completely flat. And you cannot hesitate. Ok?" she asked. Sora could tell by the gleam in her eye he would have to do what he was told if this was going to work.  
  
"Ok" Sora said.  
  
"Ok, five..four..three..two..one!" Lightning flashed she threw up the staff. It struck but reflected destroying a Heartless. The one next to it had been able to control it though. "NOW!" Immediately Sora fell flat on the ground. There was an explosion and suddenly there was light. Too overwhelming to look at =, causing Sora to shut his eyes. Sora felt a heat so extreme that he felt on fire. Finally, he looked up, the sky, or basically top was still a grayish color. He saw the girl catch her staff in mid air.  
  
"Well that was fun. Now I know my calculations were correct." She said pushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear.  
  
"I wouldn't call that fun," Sora said getting up.  
  
"Really? I had fun, I mean what could be more fun then dropping to the ground when an explosion with the power of a nuclear explosion is taking place inches from you're face?" She asked.  
  
"I can think of a pretty long list." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah I agree, no use talking let's try and open that door." She said. She tried again, still locked.  
  
"So do you have a name?" Sora asked.  
  
"Rebecca, you?" she asked.  
  
"Sora, hey try kicking it." Sora said seeing it might go another way.  
  
"Ok, but it doesn't look like it goes anywhere." Rebecca said looking behind the door. She jumped up and kicked the door. It flew open. "They should have a sign somewhere that says push." She said. She walked through the door to another platform followed by Sora.  
  
"The closer you go to the light the grater your shadow becomes. Don't be afraid of the darkness; remember there will always be light." Said the disembodied voice.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Rebecca said. Sora ran into an invisible wall. "Sora?"  
  
"I can't get any closer there's a wall." He said pushing against it. Suddenly the ground shook again. Rebecca fell down on her knees. The Darkside Heartless rose from the ground.  
  
"Oh sure now I don't get help!" Rebecca yelled. The Darkside Heartless thrust a fist into the ground. Rebecca rolled to avoid being crushed. She bashed him with her staff. Suddenly she got an idea. She ran up his arm dodging his snake like hair. She stood on his shoulder next to the glowing yellow eyes. Then she brought a chain of blows upon it's head. The Darkside Heartless shook it's head causing Rebecca to loose her balance. She caught a snake like strand of hair and swung around kicking the Darkside in the face.  
  
Soon it was over, Rebecca had won. And...  
  
Sora awoke shaking his head. He felt like he had been asleep for centuries. He woke Donald and Goofy, the moaned.  
  
"Where are we?" Goofy asked. Donald made a noise as if he was trying to talk.  
  
"Wow for once in our lives Donald is speechless." Sora joked. Donald didn't laugh or come back with a snappy remark.  
  
"I think the better Question is when are we?" he said at last. 


End file.
